Disney Demons
by tsuite iku
Summary: Kagome straps inu yasha to a chair and makes him watch a bunch of disney movies! I'm starting to get bored with movies so i'm writing more romantic senarios (can't spell) and the bored people back in fuedal japan have fun!! please read and review!!!!!!
1. Mwahahaha

Author's note: I had a lot of people asking me too continue "My Hanyou" but to be honest, I have no idea how to continue it so I made up this one. I guess you could say it's sequel to that story but the only real reference to it is in the first paragraph. Anyway, enjoy this!  
  
***  
  
They had fought, again and this time it had been about a song Kagome kept humming around Inu Yasha. Who was he to know that the song was one she picked up off the radio and modified to be about him? So, he told her to "SHUT THE HELL UP OR HE'D DUMP HER IN THE NEAREST CREEK" and she told him "YOU BAKA, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SOMETHING ROMANTIC IF IT CAME UP AND BIT YOU IN THE BUTT". Of course he had no idea what she was talking about and she stomped off to the well. It was the classic scenario: demon boy pisses off short-tempered schoolgirl for something small and pointless causing her to go back to her own dimension. I don't know about you but I've heard that one a million times.  
  
So now we return to the ever-familiar scene of Kagome yelling at Inu Yasha from her room and him swearing at her from his side of the well. This could not continue as it was, but they were both too stubborn to do something. So, fate stepped in to give a Kagome an idea.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had abandoned her Inu Yasha bashing for awhile to play video games. You know, one of those games where you have to kill everything in sight to win? Well, Kagome seemed to be in the perfect mood for it and her family became truly frightened when they heard her cackling from the other side of the house.  
  
"Mom," asked Sota, "is Kagome going to be all right?"  
  
The mother turned to her son with a completely straight face. "No son, I'm afraid she isn't."  
  
Sota began to cry. "I'm so scared!"  
  
His mother scooped him up in a comforting embrace. "I know, we all are."  
  
Another cackle was heard across the house.  
  
"Yes! Take that you scum sucking space demons!!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
These space "demons" weren't really demons, simple "creatures" (I must be specific on this point, I don't want to hurt so poor space creature's feelings) but Kagome had decided everything she could blow up or destroy was a demon. Even those computerized flowers she liked to believe she was crushing under foot.  
  
"Die demons, die!!!!!"  
  
"Gameover" the television chimed when Kagome's kill spree came to a halt.  
  
She violently closed up the system and plopped down on her bed with a grunt. Inu Yasha was such a jerk.  
  
Then it came to her, the perfect revenge! She hadn't had an idea this good since she replaced the punch with three-year-old jello at her last school dance. She knew what she would do to Inu Yasha, and it was just a matter of waiting for him to come and get her after a while of sulking. So, she relaxed by playing a bit more of some killing game, waiting for her prey to arrive! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha paced on his side of the well. Stupid girl was too damn annoying, but what had she meant by romance? So, he jumped into the well like usual to drag her back.  
  
***  
  
Kagome heard the shrine door open down below her window. So he had come, well she was ready. She quickly and silently made her way downstairs and to the shrine. She stopped at the back door. Stealth was the key factor in her devilish plan. She no longer heard anything and so couldn't figure out the location of Inu Yasha. That was all right though, he could come to her.  
  
She slowly opened the door to the outside, making sure her family was in some other room (wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea). When she turned to sneak outside, there was Inu Yasha, staring down at her in her crouched-sneaking-about position with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
She blinked a few seconds but then stood up straight and chirped "Ohaiyo Inu Yasha!"  
  
He just glared back at her for a moment "And what do you think you're doing, bitch?"  
  
Kagome shuddered at this word but she had to hold her temper. She gave him a clenched smile.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Could you do something for me?"  
  
He looked confused and unfolded his arms. Kagome was using an odd tone that he wasn't fond of. "What?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Thunk!!!!!  
  
"Ouch! Bitch! What was that for!?" screamed Inu Yasha face down in the dirt (cause he was still outside).  
  
"I'm trying to knock you unconscious," Kagome said calmly. "How many more sit-" thunk "-'s do you think it will take?"  
  
"You stupid Bitch!!! Stop!!"  
  
"I don't think so. Sit."  
  
"Ouch! I'm gonna-"  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Ouch! kill-"  
  
"Sit."  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Sit! SitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSit!!!! SIT!!!!!!"  
  
"…"  
  
Inu Yasha had gone quiet and with a poke, Kagome was happy to say he was unconscious. So she dragged him into the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
The blackness faded as Inu Yasha opened his eyes. His head pounded and his body was completely sore. He tried to rub his eyes but her realized they were tied be hind his back. In fact, his feet were tied up too and he was strapped to a chair with duct tape (good old duct tape!). He was in the middle of Kagome's room in front of the TV, which was off. Kagome stuck her head in front of his face with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!"  
  
Inu Yasha struggled to hit her. "You stupid bitch! What do you think you're doing. I should-" Kagome stuck a piece of duct tape over his mouth.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tape your mouth shut but as you leave me no choice…"  
  
Inu Yasha just responded with what could very well be muffled swear words, we still do not know to this day.  
  
"Well, now that a have your full attention, LET THE TORTURE SESSION BEGIN!!"  
  
Inu Yasha faltered…torture session?  
  
Kagome smiled at the dog demon she held captive with an evil glint in her eye. "We are going to watch…hours upon end of Disney movies!!"  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't sure what Disney movies where but he didn't like the sound of them.  
  
Kagome hoped merrily over to the television, turned it on, grabbed the remote off the top, and pulled up a chair next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I've been meaning to catch up on these movies and what better way but to torment you in the process! Prepare for cheesy, sap infested, moral- teaching children's movies!!"  
  
She clicked the play button and the TV came on. A sun was rising over the horizon as people in the background were singing some odd song. Inu Yasha hated when people broke into song.  
  
"I thought we'd start off with the Lion King! So just sit back and relax. It's gonna be a long movie, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha could be heard whimpering over the singers.  
  
~---^-^---~  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you all like it so far! I want to have lots and lots of fun with this story. And right now I have no plot…I wasn't supposed to tell you that was I? Oops? Also, I just want to say, I like Disney movies, I just don't think a demon would…at first *hint**hint**wink**wink* 


	2. Feline Frenzy and Nasty Names

Author's note: OK, thank you for all the reviews, I love you people! Also, last time a forgot to say that I do not own Inu Yasha or Disney, though I do own a bunch of Disney movies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you think I should move this up to PG-13, just tell me, thanks!  
  
***  
  
About 20 minutes into "The Lion King," Kagome noticed Inu Yasha had been quiet for some time now. It was after the I Can't Wait To Be King song and he had a bit of a glazed look on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha," asked Kagome, "are you going to be good and refrain from cursing out the movie?"  
  
Inu Yasha kept his head forward but moved his eyes from their formally fixed position to glare at her. If you could kill someone with a stare, believe me it would be bye bye Kagome. But since that is not the case, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and slowly nodded.  
  
"Good, then we'll just take that duct tape off…"  
  
Kagome, oblivious to the sticking power of duct tape, ripped it off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! You stupid bitch!!!!"  
  
Kagome shuddered. "Do you want the tape back on?!"  
  
"It won't stick now! There's too much of my flesh stuck to it!!!!"  
  
"Well, I do have another roll."  
  
Inu Yasha shut up. He was beginning to believe Kagome was possessed by a demon. She was evil Kagome, schoolgirl from the black lagoon.  
  
Inu Yasha decided he wasn't going to let Kagome have her fun, he would sit quietly, pretending to watch the lion cubs do stupid thing to get themselves- HEY! A DOG-LIKE CREATURE!!!  
  
"What's that?" asked the now intrigued hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked confused and pointed to one of the lion cubs on the screen, "That?"  
  
"NO! The thing with spots that laughs a lot!"  
  
Kagome didn't see anything with spots but the 'laughs a lot' could only be one creature.  
  
"That? It's a hyena," she said pointing to the animal in question.  
  
Inu Yasha grunted, "Why is it that the dogs are always the bad guys."  
  
Kagome fumed, "Excuse me, they are not! The dogs are usually the good guys. They're loyal and loving and good companions!"  
  
Inu Yasha grunted, "Yeah right, bullshit!"  
  
"Where did I put that tape?"  
  
"No, not the tape!"  
  
"Then behave, shut up, and let me watch the movie!"  
  
There was silence between the two They both sulked while Scar sang in the background.  
  
Then Inu Yasha made a bad decision.  
  
"Evil Kagome from the black lagoon," he mumbled.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"The Bitch Queen!"  
  
"You can't stay civilized for two minutes, can you!?"  
  
"You're the one who kidnapped me, tied me to a chair, and is making me watch stupid movie!!!!"  
  
"They're not stupid! They're classics! You know how many people all over the world love these movies!? And if you don't stop making fun of them I'll have to-"  
  
"What happened to the big lion?"  
  
Kagome fell out of her chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inu Yasha repeated his question.  
  
"Umm…," Kagome looked at the screen. She had lost track of where they were in the movie but apparently it was where Mufasa dies. "He's dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome was beginning to fell like a mother. "Because Scar killed him."  
  
"You mean the cat is the bad guy! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"I did, you just weren't listening!"  
  
"So what's going on now?"  
  
"If you had been watching the movie instead of arguing with me, you would know."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"Scar convinced Simba (that's the little cub) that he killed Mufasa (who is Simba's father) so Simba is running away."  
  
"What a bastard."  
  
"Yeah…And now the hyenas are chasing Simba because Scar told them to kill him, but they don't he gets away."  
  
"Don't tell me what happens!"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat quietly watching the movie while Inu Yasha stared intently at the screen.  
  
During the love scene there was a little bit of *cough* tension *cough, but over all, Inu Yasha enjoyed the movie. Of course, he never out right said he liked it. He just mumbled and growled at Kagome when she asked but she could see through him. She was actually pleased at herself for getting the famous hanyou of feudal Japan to like a movie with singing and dancing (sort of) cartoons. So, after "The Lion King came The Lion King 2, Simba's Pride" which got about the same reaction as the first.  
  
However, Kagome's dark side truly emerged when she pulled out "The Little Mermaid" and "The Little Mermaid 2" for their viewing pleasure.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: OK, nothing against "The Little Mermaid," it happens to be one of my favorite movies but I think a good amount of people will agree with me that "The Little Mermaid 2" was a new low for Disney. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they make me very happy and as long as they keep coming, I'll keep writing. Toodles! 


	3. Fickle Hearts

Author's note: I have a longer message at the bottom but all I have to say up here is sorry to those who really wanted to hear about the Little Mermaid, your gonna have to wait a little.  
  
***  
  
"The Little Mermaid?" said Inu Yasha questioningly, "What's a mermaid?"  
  
Kagome thought for a sec, "Well…it's half human half fish. It looks like a girl with a fin."  
  
"So it's a demon."  
  
"NO! Here I'll show you."  
  
Kagome scrambled over to her movie draw and started throwing movies here and there that she didn't want.  
  
"Not that one, no, that's not it, nope, oh! Tarzan, we'll watch that later. Old Yeller, that's such a sad movie. Oo! Bambie, I haven't seen that one in a long time!" By this time she was forming a pile of things they would and wouldn't watch but so far, no Little Mermaid.  
  
"AHHH!!! Where is it! I just saw that tape here, I know I did! Where did it go?!"  
  
She ran to her door and opened it, ignoring the relieved looks from the hanyou "Mom!! Do you know where my 'Little Mermaid' tape is?!"  
  
Her mother's voice came back from most likely the kitchen, "Your cousins borrowed it the last week, you'll probably get it back sometime tomorrow!"  
  
"NO!! But I need it now!!!!" Kagome wined across the house.  
  
Kagome could hear her mother's footsteps in the hall way and her voice getting closer, "Why can't you be patient and wait for the tape, it's not like you need it right…"  
  
Kagome's mom walked into a confusing scene. Inu Yasha was tired to a chair in front of the TV and Kagome was paying no attention to her captive but making puppy dog eyes at her mom.  
  
"Please, we wanna watch it!"  
  
Kagome's mom eyed the dog demon in the chair who was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"No, I think you can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'but's' Kagome."  
  
Kagome kept quiet as her mother left the room but she quickly returned to ask a question.  
  
"Do your other friends (the ones from Feudal Japan) know you're both here for awhile? Won't they be needing you?"  
  
"They said it's fine as long as the Shikon Jewel is here."  
  
The mother nodded her head and left to finish whatever she was doing in the kitchen.  
  
"They agreed to this?" growled Inu Yasha referring to his captivity.  
  
"Of course. They thought it would be nice to have a bit of piece and quiet for once."  
  
Inu Yasha fumed.  
  
Kagome patted him on the head, "Oh, calm down before you get your ears in a knot. Just relax and enjoy the movies."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well, you're going to watch them anyway, and since I currently don't have the 'Little Mermaid', we'll be watching…" she closed her eyes and picked a movie randomly from her pile of movies they were going to watch, "Mulan!"  
  
"Moo-what?"  
  
"Mulan! It's a really good movie."  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed as Kagome put on the movie.  
  
At the sight of the large, dark haired villain, Inu Yasha spoke up "He's evil looking."  
  
"He's the Hun leader."  
  
"War is good."  
  
Another pause then Inu Yasha spoke again.  
  
"This is a chick movie."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Look, there's a chick."  
  
"But she's a cool chick."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her, "There are no cool chicks."  
  
A small, odd-looking dog came on to the screen. The owner tied a bone to its collar and it ran in circles after it.  
  
"What kind of dog is that!?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's stupid and ugly."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Inu Yasha sulked a little. By this time, Kagome had been 'kind' enough to untie the hanyou's hands and he proceeded in folding them across his chest.  
  
The main girl managed to trip and spill some kind of hot beverage, "Clumsy bitch, ain't she?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome ignored the comment because the grandmother walking across the street blindfolded (though this was a little later) distracted her.  
  
"Go grandma!"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Reminds me of another stupid old bat."  
  
The movie suddenly broke into song.  
  
"No! They're singing again!"  
  
"Get used to it, they do it in all the Disney movies."  
  
Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
"What did you think they would do?"  
  
"Kill each other."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Figures."  
  
They sat in another period of silence until broken by Inu Yasha to insult the mean, ugly, fat matchmaker.  
  
"Bitch Queen."  
  
"For once it agree with you," Kagome reluctantly stated.  
  
The matchmaker was splashed with tea and her makeup ran down her face and got smeared on her checks.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Inu Yasha, "someone kill it!"  
  
"Yuck, too much makeup."  
  
Another period of silence. These were getting longer and longer and Kagome thought it showed that Inu Yasha might possible like the movie. The main character spoke out at the diner table (or what Kagome presumed was the dinner table) and her father told her to hold her tongue in a man's presence.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked again, "Yeah Kagome, you should hold your tongue in a man's presence more often."  
  
"I don't know any men."  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Male shouvenous pig!"  
  
At this point the main character took a knife and cut her hair to look more like a guy.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused, "What?"  
  
"Her beautiful hair!"  
  
Kagome clung to her own ebony locks protectively.  
  
More silence. This one was the longest yet but again, Inu Yasha interrupted it.  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
"Going off to war in her father's place."  
  
"Stupid chick, that's a man's job."  
  
Kagome shook with rage but didn't respond.  
  
Inu Yasha spoke up again.  
  
"…What's that supposed to be?" he said pointing to the little red dragon.  
  
"A Dragon."  
  
"That's not a dragon, it's a little, talking, stick-like lizard!"  
  
"Don't say that, I love Mushu!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled and rolled his eyes, stupid red rodent.  
  
The main girl was appeared to be having trouble with her fighting skills at this point in the movie.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow, "She's making a fool out of herself."  
  
"She's doing her best!"  
  
The main guy was showed the trainee soldiers how to shot arrows and dodge attacks through example, Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
"I could beat him."  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see that!"  
  
The dog demon growled again and focused on glaring at the movie.  
  
This silence was beginning to become awkward. Kagome would just sit there, glancing from the movie to Inu Yasha and back again. Maybe this kidnapping thing was a bad idea; he was enjoying this (though she knew he would never admit to it). She resolved to watch a sappy, fluffy movie next.  
  
Kagome had stopped watching the movie now and was observing the dog demon. Every once and a while her would begin to smile but it quickly disappeared back into his annoying face. He hadn't even tried to escape for the last hour and Kagome was thinking about untying his feet. Of course, then he wouldn't be her captive anymore.  
  
The smile arose on his face again but this time it didn't fade. He sat a little forward looking intently at the screen, which currently portrayed a battle scene. Inu Yasha's white locks drifted into his eyes and excitement gleamed in their golden depths. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she turned away quickly to look at her oh-so-interesting stack of homework papers. It was growing surprisingly fast but she really didn't notice that fact. She noticed that she was falling for Inu Yasha instead of torturing him. Sure, Kagome's heart had skipped a beat over the hanyou before (like that time he had is shirt off *drool*) but this was different. Currently, the miko's heart was skipping several beats, which didn't do much for keeping her natural bodily functions in order. She shook her head a few times (which made her dizzy, damn bodily functions) and decided to watch the movie.  
  
Of course, she tuned back in at the only semi-romantic part in the movie, flushed, and directed her sight towards the carpet. Good old carpet, it didn't have any romantic scenarios. It just was there, all brown and ugly- was that a gummy bear stuck to her carpet? The small, red, gooey candy fully captivated Kagome's attention until the movie end. After the screen began to fuse, Inu Yasha gave Kagome a small shove with his elbow to indicate the movie's finish. Kagome jumped at first but then stood up to turn off the film. At least, she tries to turn off the but because of the current malfunction of her body, he legs failed her and she went falling headfirst.  
  
Course, when Inu Yasha saw Kagome falling, intuition told him "catch her you fool" and so he tried but, his feet still being tied to the chair, he fell as well…right on top of Kagome! He luckily caught himself an inch or two from collision but with their noses almost touching, the two flushed and Kagome's heart skipped again while Inu Yasha's flipped (hearts can be so fickle sometimes). They did their best to scramble away from each other; Inu Yasha got back on his chair and Kagome stood in her doorway. Both were panting a little and the blood refused to stray from their cheeks. The miko's voice came back to her first and she blurted out that she was going to get something to drink and ran off toward the kitchen, leaving and flushed hanyou panting at a blank screen.  
  
Kagome finally slowed her breathing down when she got to the kitchen. She got out a bowl and poor some water in it (she obviously wasn't thinking straight). Her tried to clear her mind to think but the only thing she could come up with by the time she finished her bowl of water was, "Old Yeller doesn't have any…romantic things in it…and it can't be that sad…I guess."  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I couldn't find the Little Mermaid at the movie story and when I wrote this one the end got deleted *sob* my computer hates me so it ate the end!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took awhile to get out. Toodles!! 


	4. Love is in the air!

Author's note: I DON'T WANT TO WATCH OLD YELLER!!!!! That movie sounds too sad and I couldn't watch a dog get shot!!! (Also my mom said I couldn't rent it at the movie store, we already had enough movies *shrug*) So, I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to her how Inu Yasha reacted through out the entire movie but it's not going to happen. Maybe I'll add it in later but for now.I don't wanna watch that movie!!!!!! 7/12/02- I'm soooooooooooo sorry!! I had writer's block for the longest time, then I went on vacation for two weeks, came back and ff.net was down, went to Anime Expo, came back and it was still down. I really will work on this, I'm sorry for those of you who read this story. Don't kill me!!!! *cringe*  
  
*** Inu Yasha wasn't talking to Kagome. He was just being a baby and pouting in his chair, not looking at her. All right, Old Yeller was sadder than Kagome had thought it would be and the hanyou wasn't exactly happy that she had made him watch a movie where they shoot a dog in the end.  
  
It was about six in the morning when the movie ended and Kagome (with no sleep and crying over poor Yeller) was getting really tired.  
  
The two just sat there in her room, Inu Yasha glaring at the dark TV screen and Kagome sitting in a chair next to him rolling her eyes at the half demon's stubbornness. However, as the silence droned on, Kagome's eyelids began to droop. She couldn't fight slumber anymore and so she let her head plop on Inu Yasha's shoulder (you can guess surprised Inu Yasha because they were supposed to be mad at each other).  
  
He flinched a little and his shoulder muscles tensed up under her cheek. It felt warm even through his.whatever you call the pink thing her wears.  
  
It took him about five minutes to relax again and when he did, he discovered Kagome was fast asleep.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and slowly leaned his head against hers, enjoying the feeling of her silky hair on his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut. *** While Inu Yasha and Kagome were having their little slumber party, Sango was waking up. With Inu Yasha gone, things had quieted down and Sango could work on catching up in that little necessity called sleep.  
  
Of course, with Kagome gone, no women in the vicinity, and Inu Yasha no longer there to pulverize him, Miroku was in full-blown perversion. Sango had been beating him off all yesterday and she wasn't too happy when she woke up in the middle of the night to his head on her breast. He was currently sleeping outside where Sango had thrown him.  
  
So, as Sango drank some tea, listened to the birds chirp, and watched the sun rise, the monk slumped in the hut with twigs and leaves in his hair. He stood in the doorway for a moment, glaring at Sango who simply drank her tea and tried her damnedest not to laugh. When his eyes started to hurt from squinting so much, her slumped over to his usual bed and went to sleep immediately.  
  
Sango couldn't really help but chuckle to herself about her triumph over the lecher. He would think twice before he went ahead and fondled Sango again!  
  
The nerve of the man was unbelievable! He would not only slap Sango in the butt whenever he pleased but the next moment he'd be asking another woman to bare his child! He was disgusting; why couldn't he stay with one wo-  
  
Sango shook her head to end the train of thoughts. She almost sounded jealous, which was definitely something she wasn't!  
  
As she took another sip of her warm tea, her eye caught the sleeping monk. Sure, he looked innocent now! She looked out the window ((AN: I really don't know if there is a window in Kaede's hut-thingy, just use you're imagination.)) but her sight always seemed to stray back to Miroku. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, just infuriating. In fact, he was very attractive and Sango actually thought he looked cute sleeping there with leaves in his hair. She smiled, letting herself get absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
Miroku stirred a little which caused Sango to jump and quickly turn her head toward the window again. She took a couple of deep breaths to work down the rosy-ness in her cheeks. After this was accomplished, Sango sighed and watched the sun rise in the distance. This time she didn't stray back but just sat sipping her tea and enjoying the silence. *** At about the same moment, Kagome snuggled her head against Inu Yasha's neck as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her. *** Someone, somewhere in feudal Japan began humming a tune they had never heard before while someone in present-day Japan burst into the same song.  
  
"Love is in the air...!"  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is short, and that it's out sooooooooo very late (I forgot, my modem was down for the longest time as well.) and really sorry there's not much about Old Yeller. I think I might get off of the movies a little and form some sort of a story line. I'm gonna start stuff with Sango and Miroku *grin* but it may take me awhile, very very sorry!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! 


	5. Two unexpected events

AN: OK...I've been thinking about where I want to go with this and I can come up with endings, but the middle stuff is where my problems lye. Soo...I'm just gonna write and what turns out, turns out. In conclusion...I have no idea what's going to happen this chapter.  
  
Let's just sum it up as I don't own anything, my room, my life, those things belong to my parents (till I'm 18) and Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (is that spelled right?)  
  
***  
  
As the clock on Kagome's desk began to buzz softly (it would have buzzed loudly, but it was covered with a mountain of papers and homework assignments), she slowly woke from her slumber. She could remember a pleasant dream, about a world of white fluffy clouds to sleep on and large pinkish blankets to curl up in. It was a lullaby land where siblings were friends and dogs were never shot by their owners (course there was no reason to shoot them in this place).  
  
And as Kagome's eyes fluttered into consciousness, she could just make out the sweet smell of...Inu Yasha's hair!? Upon discovering the hanyou's hair close to her face she sprang up like a piece of bread from the toaster. She did her best to recall events leading to her falling asleep on Inu Yasha's shoulder but the miko could no come up with an explanation. She remembered him falling on her...and than getting a bowl of water...and then watching "Old Yeller"...and him being mad...then it all went blank. Kagome couldn't figure out how she placed her head down on the demon's shoulder, dozed off, and had NOT been thrown off in a blink of an eye by a furious and beat red hanyou. That's how she always thought a situation like this would turn out. How wrong had she been?  
  
She looked at Inu Yasha as he continued sleeping; he appeared surprisingly peaceful and gentle. His long, thick white hair was draped over his shoulders, his outer pink kamono-thingy was slipping off, and his rising and falling chest made him look oh so appealing. Kagome felt like snuggling back into her spot on his shoulder and under his arm and dozing off again, but she resisted. Instead she lifted herself from her chair, checked the time (after digging the clock out, and it was 11:30 AM), she quietly tiptoed into the kitchen where her ever-watchful family awaited an explanation.  
  
**((Meanwhile))**  
  
"What do you mean you're bored!?" Shippo and Miroku stared back blankly at Sango's question. Kaeda had left to go about her usual village things and left the demon exterminator to deal with the riff raff (a.k.a.: Miroku and Shippo).  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yeah. We're not going after demons with Kagome and Inu Yasha gone, we can't exactly go and join them, and Naraku appears to be lying low for awhile. We are completely bored out of our gourds." Sango put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I thought we were considering this vacation time and a couple of days squabble free (by this she was referring to the constant Inu Yasha/Kagome battles). And besides, they've barely been gone for twenty-four hours, can't we relax for another day or so?"  
  
The two boys seated in front of her shook their heads vigorously in response. Sango sighed. "All right.what did you have in mind?"  
  
**(Back to Inu and Kag))**  
  
Three pairs of intense stares greeted Kagome as she entered the kitchen. She stared back with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We saw you!" was Sorta's crude, yet accurate answer. Kagome gulped. Had it not been unavoidable that her family would discover how she felt about Inu Yasha? She sighed in defeat and began turning around.  
  
"I suppose I should take him back threw the well." One very loud word came back in response fueled by three voices.  
  
"WHY!!??" You can imagine how stunned the miko was upon hearing this. Hell! I was stunned upon writing it!  
  
"What do you mean, 'why'?" Kagome's mother had been voted spokes person for the group so she nervously stepped forward.  
  
"Well, we thought, with you liking Inu Yasha so much and not being betrothed yet..." Kagome didn't have to hear another word.  
  
"NO!!!" and she stomped off into the yard closely followed by her now much loathed family.  
  
"But Kagome," her mother persisted, "you need to carry on the shrine and Inu Yasha would do a great job of protecting it." Kagome stopped to glare at her mother.  
  
"Are you saying I can't carry on the shrine alone, and what about Sorta!? Why can't he stay with the shrine!?" Sorta popped out from behind his grandfather.  
  
"Because I get to be a lawyer and make all the money in the family!" A look of pure disgust pasted itself onto Kagome's face.  
  
"You are very twisted people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened to traditions?! The male always takes over the family business!! Sure the girl is betrothed but in order to spread the family and their ways."  
  
"Well, you are the one more involved in the shrine," said her grandfather.  
  
"And this way we can marry a man INTO the family verses marrying you OUT of it," added Mrs. Higurashi, "We just have to check with his parents to see if it's alright."  
  
"His parents are dead!! He's been alive for fifty years and at the rate he's going, will not die for a very long time!!!" Kagome's mother clasped her hands together in joy.  
  
"Oh good, than the shrine is spoken for, for centuries to come!"  
  
"I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!!!!!"  
  
"Not marrying who?"  
  
Kagome looked past her family to see a very confused, half dazed, and still partially asleep Inu Yasha standing in the doorway. She slapped her forehead and groaned. Could this day get any worse? (Hee hee hee...)  
  
**((We interrupt you at the most inappropriate moment to bring you more on Sango and the gruesome two-some))**  
  
"Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?...(etc.)" Shippo chanted as he skipped beside Sango and Miroku (who, by the way, were walking) and he was beginning to get on Sango's last nerve. She grabbed the bouncing kitsune with cat-like reflexes and pointed to a large hill directly in front of them.  
  
"Do you see that hill?" Shippo nodded.  
  
"Well, that's where we're going. We'll walk up and hope we run into 'adventure' and Miroku so elegantly put it." He stared blankly at the colossal mound of dirt.  
  
"OK!" And away he skipped toward their destination. Sango sighed and continued walking next to Miroku.  
  
"And for your information," she stated in a very annoyed tone, "if we don't run into anything by the time we reach the top of that hill, we're turning around and going right back to the village. Is that all very clear to you?" Miroku smirked at her.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
So, they went on their way. They trekked and trekked and trekked toward the summit and they ran into...NOTHING! Absolutely nothing happened on their 'adventure' and by the end, Miroku was carrying a exhausted Shippo on his shoulders and both he and Sango were moving along at the speed of a slug of too many pixie sticks, which was still pretty slow. It was a completely uneventful trip. OK, so I'm lying, something did happen (besides Miroku swallowing that fly about half an hour ago, gross); approximately 10 feet from the top, Sango suddenly went poof.and then thunk.  
  
The boys blinked at the place where Sango was formally standing, and, together, preformed one giant blink.  
  
"OWCH!!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances and then hurried to Sango's former spot and where the 'owch' had emanated from. They came across a hole right in the middle of the path they were walking and upon looking down into it, discovered a very angry, muttering demon exterminator. She looked up at them and in doing this she exposed a blind area her head was blocking to reveal her messaging her ankle.  
  
"Are you ok?" he called down and was immediately returned by an echo, then Sango answered him.  
  
"Do I look all right!?"  
  
"What do you want us to do?" She sighed and looked around her (she was doing a lot of sighing that day). It was dark but she could make out that the 'room' she was currently in was about the size of Kaede's hut and in front of her was a tunnel leading to presumably other caves.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you could get a rope or something to pull me out with."  
  
"Ok, be right back!" and then she heard Shippo and Miroku run off. She did her best to get up and was successful except that she could really put any weight on her right foot. She must have twisted it in the fall but it was better than her breaking something. She hobbled her way over to the tunnel and did her best to make out what was down it. She couldn't see anything for awhile then there was a dim light in the distance. She tried to determine what it was as the light gradually got brighter (a.k.a.: closer).  
  
Miroku and Shippo came back empty handed. Miroku shouted down to Sango.  
  
"We couldn't find any rope. Is there any way to climb out?"  
  
There was no response. The two looked nervously at each other.  
  
"Sango?!" shouted Miroku. Shippo joined the monk crouched over the side of the hole and shouted as well.  
  
"Sango? Where are you?" Silence.  
  
Suddenly, two vine ropes were flung about their shoulders and they were pulled into the dark abyss of the cave.  
  
***  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN...*weird announcer voice* What happened to Sango down the hole and how will Kagome get out of her new engagement? Tune in next week to read the exciting episode!!!  
  
Hee hee, that's so fun to do. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm sort of happy with the way it turned out. Well, sleep awaits me so I'll leave off here. Please review. you make me sad when you don't. 


	6. Hojo and kidnappers

AN: It always takes me soooooo long to get these chapters out. I haven't spell checked this yet so if there are mistakes either point them out or just ignore them. I hope you enjoy, I really wasn't quite sure what to write.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kagome couldn't seem to pull herself away from Inu Yasha's slightly dazed and confused eyes. They stared back at her with the same affect as a golden eyed puppy dog (huh...puppy). He wanted to know what she had been talking about because somewhere inside he was hoping it had something to do with him. Maybe it was the fact that he was still half-asleep or that he had watched too many Disney movies, but he wanted the word "marriage" to be referring to him.  
  
A couple things went through Kagome's mind at that moment: should she tell Inu Yasha that her family intended them to marry? Should she skip rejection and humiliation and go straight to killing her family? Did she get around to eating breakfast yet?  
  
However, her grandfather decided to rush this thought process.  
  
"Inu Yasha! We were just talking about yo-" here Kagome made up her mind to answer yes on question number two and quickly cut off her grandfather.  
  
"- abouthowtheythinkIshouldmarryHojo.Whatdoyouthink?Ithinkit'sabadidea!!"  
  
All around blink.  
  
Obviously, her brain hadn't quite recovered from the shock of her mother's proclamation and was currently malfunctioning. So, for any of you who do not speak gibberish, that was: "-about how they think I should marry Hojo. What do you think? I think it's a bad idea." I hope that has cleared some things up. However, our poor hanyo did not have a handy translation and was only able to catch something about Hojo. He immediately tensed up.  
  
"...Hojo..." he mumbled under his breath in disgust. Kagome knew at this moment that he had gotten then wrong idea but was she about to tell him? Course not! Fortunately, her hard of hearing family had not caught the disdain drip from Inu Yasha's lips so they figured they'd just go with Kagome's story and let her tell the hanyou the truth in time.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sango awoke to an aching pain in the back of her head. She didn't open her eyes, but simply lay on the damp ground for a few moments and groaned. She remembered darkness...then lights...then....Sango shook her head. Giant moles could not be right. She figured something must have been damaged when she hurt her head. She began to slowly open her eyes, which were met with a brownish ceiling. It appeared to be made of soil so she assumed that she was underground. She sat up. In addition to being below surface level, she was in a cell of some kind with Shippo and Miroku who were still out like lights. Upon observing the outside of her cell she was given the shock of her life. You see, for a moment there she had thought that they had all been caught by Sesshomaru or Naruku in some evil plan to lure Inu Yasha and Kagome. But no, logic did not seem to be on her side that day because what paced back and forth outside her cell was...yes, you guessed it, a giant mole person. Funny how you're mind doesn't always play a trick on you, even when you think it has.  
  
While Sango was still staring at this overgrow varmint, she vaguely heard Miroku groan and stir behind her. She felt his breath along her neck, meaning he had sat up and moved over toward her shoulder and had not yet noticed what she had, because he spoke to her normally.  
  
"What the heck happened? Who kidnapped u...s..." This is where he chose to look up and was met with two little (well, actually, pretty large) black beady eyes staring intently back at him. The mole guard kept his gaze fixed with Miroku's for about a minute and then ran off out of the sight of the prisoners. Miroku pointed in the direction it had scurried and stuttered, "Wh-wh-wh-what was th-th-th-th-that!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
In oddly calm and quite voice, Sango responded, "A giant mole demon."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Oh...ok then."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Well, during the odd silence that took place, Sorta had gotten really bored and snuck back into the house. He did want to watch the constant nervous stare of Kagome matched with Inu Yasha's confused but angry one. Sadly, Sorta was not able to get a break because when he got back into the house, someone knocked on the door. The boy sighed and went to answer it and upon opening the door, he mumbled, "Well, speak of the devil."  
  
Outside, people vaguely heard, "Oh, hi HOJO! Sure, come on in!" Kagome could feel Inu Yasha's rage build. She couldn't take just looking at him anymore so decided to take the cowardly way out. She inched slowly from his fixed glare and ran to meet Hojo, leaving Inu Yasha staring ahead of him in to space.  
  
Hojo immediately lit up when she came into the room and stood up from where Sorta had just seated him.  
  
"Kagome! You look well. I hope that you're over mano*." Kagome blinked. Mano?  
  
(*a disease that seems to be going around my school currently. It makes you anemic and last anywhere from a week to a couple months.)  
  
"Um...yeah, I'm over it." Hojo smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." Then there was an awkward silence. Well, it was mostly Kagome twiddling her figures and avoiding Inu Yasha. Eep!! Inu Yasha! Kagome ran back outside, startled the hanyou a bit, and dragged in by the wrist into her grandfather's room. Inu Yasha was flung onto the bed while Kagome paced back and forth in front of the door. Inu Yasha was confused.  
  
"Umm...Kagome?" Kagome really didn't hear him.  
  
"Hojo can't see you! You're a demon! He'll go completely nuts!" Inu Yasha growled and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"What? He's never seen a demon before?"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Inu Yasha blinked and Kagome sighed. She sat down next to him on the bed. "Demon's don't exist in this time. They were probably all killed off."  
  
Inu Yasha covered up his surprise with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a "whatever!" Kagome stating to become really annoyed by his attitude. She stood up and searched through her grandfather's old clothes (he kept everything!). After a few minutes and about two discovered mothballs, she pulled out an old pair of pants and a large flannel shirt. She reached up and grabbed a baseball cap off of the top shelf of his closet and handed them to Inu Yasha. He stared back at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"These cloths are almost as old as I am. I'm not going to wear them!" A vein pulsed on Kagome's head as she pushed the disgruntle hanyou into her grandfather's bathroom and shut the door behind her. Inu Yasha tried to push in back open but Kagome was leaning against it with all her weight and since he had no intention of hurting her in the process of escaping, he gave up.  
  
When Kagome no longer felt Inu Yasha pushing back against the door and he had gone sort of quiet, she returned to the living room where everyone else was waiting for her. She entered to four curious stares, which made her sweat, so she quickly invented a cover story.  
  
"A friend of mine slept over here last night. He's just getting ready now." Kagome sat down on the couch next to Hojo, quite exhausted from the morning's events. Hojo smiled.  
  
"That's nice. What's his name?" Without even thinking, Kagome responded.  
  
"Inu Yasha," then she wanted to eat her words. Hojo's brow furrowed a little.  
  
"That's an odd name." Kagome's mother jumped in this time.  
  
"He's Dutch." Hojo nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see." Hojo was so incredibly dense.  
  
"Kagome," began her mother," Hojo was nice enough to stop by your cousin's house and bring 'The Little Mermaid' back. Wasn't that nice of him?" Apparently, Hojo lived down the block from Kagome's cousins. Go figure.  
  
"Um...thanks.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sango shook the bars of the cell while Miroku was trying to explain their kidnappers to Shippo.  
  
"But, why would giant moles want to kidnap us?"  
  
"How would I know! I just know that's we've been captured by huge underground mole people!"  
  
Sango hushed the two of them quickly.  
  
"Shh! One's coming!" All three scurried to the back of their cell and sat up against the wall. One of these large brown moles came up to their bars, stared at them, and then sat down in front of the door to this jail. The three friends looked back and forth and then back to the mole guard. It was the same one the had been with them before...at least, it looked like it was. It was wearing a green tunic that looked far too small and a pain of light brown pants. It held a long spear in its hand, which was currently resting across its lap. Sango slowly crawled toward this creature. She wasn't sure if it could speak but it was worth a try.  
  
"Umm.excuse me?" She asked when she had reached the bars at its right side. It was startled and jumped up. It pointed the spear in Sango's direction. She stared down the shaft and then back up to the mole guard.  
  
"Um...yeah, we were wondering...who exactly are you people and why have you captured us?" Miroku was a little surprised at how blunt Sango was but luckily for her, moles were not very bright.  
  
The mole's voice was deep and raspy. "We are of the Molus clan," here he thumped his fist against his chest and then brought it back down to his side, "and we have lived underground for fifty years, when we were driven under by a fire in this area. After using up our supply of plants underground, we resorted to cannibalism. Many died, and our numbers were brought down to twenty. We decided it is bad to eat each other, so we would kidnap people from the outside and eat them. This is why you have been brought here." The mole sat back down in his former position, as if nothing had happened.  
  
The three companions stared at the mole for a moment, then Sango returned to the back of the cell.  
  
"Well," said Miroku "he was very straightforward."  
  
"Yeah," commented Shippo, "you think if they were going to eat us, they wouldn't tell us."  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Hee hee, they killed themselves off." Both boys nearly burst out laughing. Sango slapped the both of them upside the head.  
  
"Quiet! They're obviously a very...proud race, you might offend them."  
  
"They're obviously a very stupid race." Sango hit Miroku in the arm.  
  
"Quit it you two. Now we have to find a way out of here."  
  
"We could always dig our way out," said Shippo motioning to the walls. The three stared at the soil prison. The moles were not very bright creatures.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: Little Mermaid next time, I promise! Sigh.I'm currently in writer's block, it's not good. 


	7. Merdemons!

AN: OK! I got this chapter out a lot faster than I usually get my chapters out. Granted, it still took me awhile but I did it!!! Yeah!! *punches fist into the air* And I'd like to thank Gelasia for editing this chapter for me!! Luv ya!! So, hopefully there won't be any (or as many) grammar errors. Well, I hope you enjoy and none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome twirled a lock of raven hair around the end of her index finger. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there at that precise moment, sitting between her grandfather, who was jabbing her in the side with his elbow and giving her a creepy sort of sly grin, and Hojo, who had decided to stay for what was going to be a very amusing show. 

Kagome's mother pressed the play bottom on the VCR and practically danced to her chair next to the sofa. After a few credits involving dancing beasts and flying boys, the blue Disney logo lit up the screen. You see, her family had decided that The Little Mermaid was the greatest movie to teach Kagome about how two people who were very different, could still make their love work. They sort of ignored Kagome's protests that you-know-who (Hojo looked very intrigued but very confused by this conversation when it had taken place) was not a fish………or maybe it was she that wasn't the fish, but anyway, the situation had been very different and………by the way………have you ever heard of FICTION!!!!! However, with a wave of their hands they dismissed Kagome, showed Hojo where the living room was and started the movie. So you can see why Kagome was sulking. And on top of this, Inu Yasha seemed to be taking a long time changing. 

----------------Back at the Bat Cave-----------------------

The three prisoners were trying to find ways to pass the time as they took turns digging their way through the back wall of the cell.

"So, Shippo?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Where did you get these things again?"

"Kagome gave them to me and taught me how to play."

"Oh, that makes sense………got any three's?"

"Nope, go fish."

---------------DODODODODO (Batman transition music)-----------------------

As Inu Yasha walked into the living room in his brand new, centuries old attire, Kagome couldn't help but stare. Even though the flannel shirt was too big on him and the pants too small (Kagome was doing her best to keep her thoughts out of the gutter), they seemed to just click with the hanyou (oh, and don't even ask me about how the sizes work). However, as one moved up from his pants *gulp* to his *gulp again* half exposed chest, and then saw the baseball cap placed precariously over his ears and on his white fluff of hair, one just couldn't help but break down laughing at how goofy the boy looked in a hat. And of course, since no one could help themselves, they were all practically in tears when they noticed this out of place piece of clothing. Kagome realized when laughing her butt off that she liked Inu Yasha's dog-ears much better than some silly old cap.

A growl rose from the base of the hanyou's throat and the hairs on the back of his neck began to bristle. He let out a frustrated "to hell with this!" and yanked the baseball cap off his head, throwing it to the ground. Everyone froze.

"Why do you have ears on the top of your head?" Good old blunt Hojo asked.

"They got glued up there and I can't get them off." 

Hojo blinked. Then smiled. 

"Oh, I see." Kagome almost fell off the couch. She cursed herself for having made a fuss over what she thought Hojo was going to think of Inu Yasha. 

Demon-dog boy made his way to the couch but when he noticed that it was already full, he began to scan the general area for a place to sit so, jumping into action, Kagome's grandfather quickly forfeited his seat and pushed the reluctant hanyou down next to Kagome. Now Kagome was really uncomfortable with Hojo on her right and Inu Yasha on her left but the fact that Inu Yasha seemed almost as upset with his sitting position as she did helped a little bit. They glanced at each other but upon making eye contact, they quickly pretended to be involved in a staring competition with opposite walls.

For a good………minute, all that could be heard was the sound of Ariel's sisters singing when everyone suddenly jumped at a question from Inu Yasha.

"Are those the mer-demon-things?"

"MERMAIDS!!" shouted Kagome irritably right in the poor hanyou's sensitive ears. He sort of wished he had kept the hat.

"But they're not all women." Kagome fell silent and watched the finned characters swam around the screen.

"Well………they're merpeople."

Inu Yasha was really quite shocked at how quickly the girl had given up the fight. His golden eyes looked over her features as she stared mindlessly at the screen as the main mer-thing was being yelled at by a bigger mer-whatever. Kagome looked stretched thin, like she really could use another rest against his shoulder. Her black mop of hair was messier than it usually was and Inu Yasha thought he could almost see tears in her dark eyes. He was snapped out of his gaze when she shouted, 

"Look, an over protective parent who understands that his daughter should marry someone like her!" which was replied with 

"But we're more understanding, dear. And we're not fish………or royalty." Inu Yasha knew he was missing something. The miko had been acting weird ever since they had woken up this morning. He was a little hurt to think that she might be upset about falling asleep on his shoulder. He had thought that they were pretty close………to being………but then there was Kikyo………

At this point everyone had been distracted by Inu Yasha's ponderous look and twiddling thumbs. Well, except for Hojo, who was still very captivated with the movie. The demon stopped as he noticed everyone's (again, except of Hojo's, he really liked The Little Mermaid!) stares, especially Kagome's because her eyes stared at him with a mixture of confusion, concern, and fear. He quickly decided that putting up a defensive, violent front was the best idea.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" It wasn't the greatest idea, because Kagome immediately slapped him for it. So, he watched the movie and shut his big mouth. The main character was swimming happily around a statue of the prince or overlord or whatever he was. She seemed utterly in love with this thing, sweet talking to it and gazing at it like a stupid girl. Suddenly, the father figure appeared from the shadows, cloaked in darkness and didn't seem to pleased with his daughter's infatuation. He scolded her for loving a human and, when she tried to defend herself, he blew up the statue (Inu Yasha noted that he wanted one of those tridents). 

Suddenly, it all clicked. Kagome acting weird. Her parents acting fishy. She saying she didn't want to marry "him" and now the movie. It was suddenly clear as day. She was pregnant!!! But who was the father? Inu Yasha glared at Hojo. He would kill that boy for violating Kagome.

((Just so all you readers know, this little bit was as surprising to me as it was to you. I was thinking, "hmmm………what conclusion should Inu Yasha come too?" and then I was suddenly writing this. I couldn't help but crack up. I'm quite sad, aren't I?))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku sat "innocently" with their backs to the far wall. They smiled at the mole guard every time he passed by and weren't really that surprised that he didn't seem to suspect anything.

"How you doing Shippo," whispered Sango through her clenched smile. The little kitsune's dirty head popped out between the two of them. 

"I'm a good ten feet in, but I don't know where exactly we're heading." Sango sighed.

"Well, just keep digging. I'll take over in about ten minutes and you can come and play cards with Miroku. He seems to be getting bored." She glared at the monk as he was trying to pile dirt clumps into what appear to be a Naraku figure and then proceeded in destroying it with his fist and a loud cackle. She shook her head and he caught her expression.

"What?!" 

Shippo sighed. "I thought they were going to eat us! When are we gonna get some food!!"

Sango was beginning to wonder the same thing. Why would they starve them if they wanted to eat them? Wouldn't they fatten they up?" 

"Alright, I'm going to do something about this," shouted Miroku as he smashed his fist into another dirt statue. The other two blinked at him as he got up and walked toward the bars. He stood there with his head pressed up as close to the bars as he could and waited for the mole guard to pass. When it finally did, Miroku quickly got his attention by shouting.

"Hey! Mole dude!!!" The giant demon turned toward the monk and appeared to be glaring but it was a little difficult to tell with his small beady black eyes.

"Hey, I have a little advice for you. If you want to eat us, you don't want us to be skinny and meatless, do you?" The mole shook its large brown head.

"Then you should feed us a lot of food, fatten us up. Get my drift?" The mole blinked back at him for a moment and then scuttled off out of sight.

"Well," stated the monk arrogantly as he walked back over to the other two, "I think he got the message." 

"Miroku," said Sango "I don't think he's that stup-" But at that moment, the mole demon came back with three heaping trays of food stacked on one another. It fumbled with what appeared to be keys and then, when it had managed to get the correct ones, opened the cell door, placed the food down on the floor, and reclosed the door. With that, it scurried out of sight once more.

Miroku smirked, "You were saying?"

So, the afternoon was closing in with the trio eating and digging, eating and digging, Sango slapping Miroku for feeling her up, eating and digging. Kagome was very upset with her family, was happy Hojo was stupid, and wanted Inu Yasha to stop staring at him like he was Sesshomaru. The movie continued with a few interruptions by Kagome and her mother but otherwise, no one talked much. The hanyou was going over different father possibilities for Kagome's child and had now moved on to wanting to kill Miroku. And in a dark corner, Rumiko Takahashi is cringing because I have so horribly mutilated her wonderful story.

------------------------------------------

AN: Well, I hope you liked it and thanks again to Gel! Read and review! Happy Holidays folks! 


	8. Game Start

AN: Ok, I realize that I'm not very good at getting my chapters out and most of my recent ones have been ridiculously short, and then i wonder why i don't get a ton of reviews. By the way, that you to all of you who do review and keep up with this story...I totally love you people. That's to Gelasia who's been doing some editing for me (though I haven't given her this chapter as of yet), you be great! I'm so sorry it always takes me so long to review, but things get so hectic...*sigh* anyway...thanks for hanging in there.   
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who forgot, I don't own Inu Yasha...though if I did I would be ending the series soon. For those of you who love the series but have only seen through season one or two, you poor people have a long and grueling trek ahead of you, but that has nothing to do with the disclaimer. Don't own much, have no money *pulls pocket's inside out to show that she has no cash, not even moths come out of the pockets...the effect cost to much*   
  


***

  
  


Game Start 

  
  
  
  
"So, she left a perfectly safe life under the sea, with her family, to be with him!?" Inu Yasha voiced as King Triton sent a rainbow shooting threw the sky.   
  
"She was in love with him!" Kagome bit back at Inu Yasha. And this was the guy her family wanted her to marry!?   
  
"The guy's got a creepy fish fetish, who would want to be with a freak?"   
  
"You have no sense of romance, no wonder Kikyo shot an arrow through your chest!"   
  
By this time, the two were standing face to face and yelling at the top of their lungs about how 'THAT WAS A DIFFERENT SITUATION ENTIRELY, KIKYO'S NOT A FISH' and 'LOVE TRANSENDS ALL SPECIES!' (here Kagome received a large smirk from her grandfather) and all the while, the rest of the group watched intensely with a bowl of popcorn.   
  
"Oh yeah, well maybe I'll just go back through the well and leave you with your sappy movies, how about that?!"   
  
"Then I'll just be forced to tie you up again!"   
  
"Feh!"   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"SIT!"   
  
Inu Yasha spit carpeting out of his mouth and glared at Kagome. But was soon glaring at everyone else because they had begun to applaud.   
  
"That was very amusing, how did you get him smash into the ground like that?" Hojo asked.   
  
Kagome sweatdropped then an evil smirk came over her face. "Obedience training."   
  
Inu Yasha seethed. He had abandoned the idea that any man would want to sleep with her so obviously she couldn't be pregnant. But she was acting weird, he just couldn't put his...well...claw on it. He figured he had to get to the bottom of this one way or another.   
  
"What the hell is your problem!?" The forward approach had always been the way he went about things like this.   
  
Kagome was caught off guard and was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them. She involuntarily flushed.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she barked back.   
  
The hanyou clenched his teeth. She was being so stubborn and he wasn't about to say that Kagome was weird every since she fell asleep on him last night with her family and Hojo staring at them. He would just have to continue this argument in private. He glared at her, then sat cross-legged on the floor with his arms folded across his chest. He could be difficult too.   
  
Kagome humphed, turned on her heel and stomped toward the kitchen. Why was all this happening to her? She just wanted to spend time with Inu Yasha and then it suddenly exploded into this...this...fiasco! She threw open the cabinet and grabbed herself a glass, which she proceeded in filling with water as violently as you can fill a cup. She quickly gulped it down and slammed it on the counter, nearly shattering the glass. With that she stomped back out of the kitchen and into the living room to be met with four intense stares (Inu Yasha sat in his same position, focusing all his attention on twiddling his thumbs).   
  
Kagome completely forgot what she was mad about and started worrying about what diabolical plan was being plotted for her next.   
  
"Kagome," started her mother in a suspiciously sweet tone, "Hojo has just been telling us that he and some of your friends were going to go see Beauty and the Beast in the theaters ((hey, they did it in America, why not in Japan)) and so we thought that you and Inu Yasha would like to go with them since you've been watching so many Disney movies."   
  
Kagome stared wide eyed back at her mother and then turned to Inu Yasha who was still too preoccupied by the movement of his fingers to look up at her. There was no way he would have agreed to this if she had asked him to go with her so why wasn't he throwing a tantrum now?   
  
Hojo stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "We're meeting at the theater on third and Kanashi at three. Will you guys be there?" Kagome just stared at Inu Yasha's back as she answered.   
  
"Um...yeah, sure." Hojo smiled.   
  
"Well, I've got to be going. I'll see you then Kagome, Inu Yasha" and with that he opened the closet door and walked in. Upon realizing that he had entered the closet instead of exiting the house, he came out of the closet chanting 'gomen' as Kagome's mother showed him the front door.   
  
As Souta and his grandfather exited the room to watch the baseball game in another room (which is code for 'make their way out of the sea of awkwardness that seemed to forever exist around the hanyou and miko') the two polar opposites were left alone to the silence...which was quickly ripped apart.   
  
"Why did you agree to go?!" Kagome jumped at Inu Yasha's abrupt and, to her, irritating question.   
  
"Why didn't you say didn't want to go?!"   
  
"Feh!" he grunted in his usual sulky manor. Kagome sighed.   
  
"Well, we can't get out of it now. We've got..." she glanced at the glow of the digital clock on a nearby table, "an hour until we have to leave. I suggest you reposition that hat back on your head." She commented nonchalantly, nodding to the discarded article of clothing. Inu Yasha eyed it with a look of disgust as Kagome walked to her room where she shut the door, flopped down on her bed, and let out a sigh that was the size of Niagara falls when it comes to waterfalls ((k, so that didn't make much sense...oh well)). She laid her arm over her eyes to block out the light because with all this commotion, she was beginning to get a headache.   
  
A thought suddenly popped into her abyss of emptiness (in other words, her mind). Maybe going with Inu Yasha to this movie was a good thing.   
  
Inu Yasha stomped on the baseball cap after trying multiple times to position it in a fairly normal manor over his ears and failing miserably.   
  
The thump thump of the hanyou's enraged pounding reminded Kagome of the headache that was most likely going to worsen as the day went on.   
  


***Moles R Us***

  
  
Sango sighed as she put down the rock she was currently using as a poor excuse for a digging devise and sat back on her haunches. She was completely beat from massive amounts of burrowing through soil and they didn't even seem to be getting anywhere. They had informed their mole guard that 'he would look good in blue' that 'he could sharpen his spear on the bars' and she herself had even stooped to asking if he knew that 'he had the most interesting eyes she had ever seen'. The young exterminator was so sick of making distractions that when it was her turn to do so she simple slept. It wasn't like it really mattered because with the spear sharpening and new blue outfit he seemed to be creating for himself (he was quite the seamstress), he didn't even notice when they were going in and out of their little escape root. In fact, Miroku and Shippo had spent at least an hour trying to decide if it was a male mole demon, or a female mole demon but in the end they gave up and agreed to refer to it as 'he' for conformity sake.   
  
Now, as Sango heard Miroku coming up the tunnel to take the next digging shift, she wiped the sweat from her brow and wondered how long this little project was going to take. That had certainly been digging for hours and had to be at least half a mile into the back of their cell yet still no sign of daylight. Course, they really didn't know how far underground they were or where in this maze of mole catacombs they stood. Sango was beginning to lose hope.   
  
"THIS IS HOPELESS!!" she shouted into Miroku's unsuspecting ear. So may she had already lost hope.   
  
Miroku sat down next to her and sighed. He too realized that they weren't getting anywhere, but they had to keep going. "Come on Sango, it isn't that bad." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It could be worse. How about this, we dig a little further in this direction then try going a different way?"   
  
Sango shrugged apathetically but when she saw the huge innocent grin plastered on the monk's face she couldn't help but smile. She let out a mock aggravated sigh and threw her arms in the air (as high as they would go without hitting the ceiling).   
  
"Fine! But only a little further."   
  
"Alright. Until then, I'll take over the digging," he held out his hand for the rock that Sango was using and she gladly forfeited the object. With that, they switched positions (which involved Sango slapping Miroku for touching her butt in the process) so that the monk could do the digging. He pushed up his sleeves and, grasping the makeshift tool firmly in his hand, began chipped away as the soil. But after a good two chips, he stopped, because what he was hitting was no longer soil yet stone. Sango blinked at his abrupt change in action.   
  
"What's wrong?" He turned around and grinned innocently.   
  
"I think it's time to change directions."   
  


***Dododododo***

  
  
Kagome passed back and forth in front of her grandfather's bedroom where Inu Yasha was trying find socks and shoes along with reposition the baseball cap. He had been in there for twenty minutes and at the rate he was going, they were going to be late. She growled and stopped passing to pound severely on the door (poor door).   
  
"Aren't you done yet!!" the annoyance was very apparent in her tone.   
  
A faint 'feh' could be heard somewhere inside the room. The miko gave an exasperated sigh that made her mother, who was in the kitchen, jump. She banged once more.   
  
"If you don't come out right now, I swear I'm going to break down this door!" but before she could take another shot at shattering the wood with her fist, she heard the lock click open and then silence. Though she was slightly shocked into this brief still, it didn't last long because she soon snapped out of her daze and was opening the door.   
  
"Finally, it took you-" The picture in front of her caused her breath to catch in her chest. Inu Yasha still had the same pants and shirt on (which, might I add, were still incredibly sexy) but had placed a makeshift pair of shoes on his feet and had acquired a larger baseball cap that fit more snuggly than the last. He fidgeted under Kagome's stare but as he began to realize the blood rushing to his cheeks, Inu Yasha turned away and folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"What's up with your people and footwear. It's stupid." This was enough to jolt Kagome out of her stage of admiration.   
  
"I just don't want you to attract a lot of attention...and most places don't let you in unless you have shoes. No shoes, no shirt, no service," Kagome stressed the ever-familiar phrase to the hanyou with a point of her index finger directed toward his face. He stared at it cross-eyed as she moved it up and down with each word. When she had finally removed it from his line of sight he shook his head and snarled at her back as she retreated from the bedroom, the hanyou close on her tail.   
  
"What exactly are we doing with these people again?!" Inu barked. Kagome turned on her heal and glared at his, which caught him off guard.   
  
"First of all, these are my friends, not just some 'people'! And second..." she lowered her tone and turn back around to open the front door, "We're going to see Beauty and the Beast in the movie theater. It's another Disney movie, one of my favorite actually."   
  
Inu Yasha dumbly followed her down the steps of the shrine and out into the street. "And where is this theater? Is it far?"   
  
"No, not really. It should take us only a little while to get there." Inu Yasha nodded even though he knew Kagome couldn't see him. He examined his shoes while they walked along the sidewalk into the flow of people coming and going. He was going to meet Kagome's friend...he wondered what they would think of him...not that he cared (*sweatdrop*).   
  
Kagome glanced back at the trailing hanyou. She couldn't believe that she was bringing him along to meet her friends. She had told them that she was going out with a bit of a selfish, jealous jerk but she had never really expected to have them meet Inu Yasha. She sighed and decided that considering the situation was already unavoidable, she shouldn't go nuts trying to figure out what her friends would think of Inu Yasha.   
  
She looked back at him this time and smiled a little, slowing down to walk next to him. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye and was taken a little aback when she linked her arm around his and lean against his shoulder while they walked. She new this had surprised him from the sudden stiffening of his muscles but as the hanyou got used to it, he began to relax.   
  


***Wondering what's going on back in feudal Japan?***

  
  
"I'm warning you, if you touch my butt once more, there is going to be one less person in this cell! I'll feed you to the moles!"   
  
"Hee hee...?"   
  
Growl.   
  


***There ya go***

  
AN: Well...I don't want to make this chapter too long but I'm very happy that I made it to six pages (*sigh* even that's sad). I'm sure you'll all be very pleased to hear that I have a plan for the rest of this story! *sighs of relief heard from the readers* I never intended this story to be very long (you can only watch movies for so long) so I'm pretty sure that I'm only going to go to 11 or 12 chapters. And I have it all planned out! Yay! Anyway, I was going to go on to Beauty and the Beast but I figured that would make the chapter way long (and considering most of my chapters have been ridiculously short...). Anyway, I really hoping I can get my act together and get the next chapter out fairly quickly now that I have a game plan (now you get the title of this chapter). Well, thanks for waiting so long for this chapter and gomen that it took so long. Till next time, adieu!   
  
Disclaimer: The author's 'adieu' doesn't really belong to her either but to the series Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne...which is very good, go see it. Oh, that the title is from that series as well.   
  
Second Disclaimer: It has been brought to my attention by Crew_Hanyou that I have been messing up on Souta's name all this time. I'm soooo sorry. I'm really stupid, and it comes from watching to many fandubs (which by the way, you never heard me say, Hush). So, i will go back and work on calling Kagome's brother Souta instead of Sorta....*points to self* Me not that bright. And also, someone mentioned the Kagome pregnancy thing...in case I didn't mention it ealier, it was just a crazy random thing I through out there and had Inu Yasha think BECAUSE it was incredibly rediculous...so...just giving my actions so rhyme and reason. So, yeah, I think that's it. Thanks! 


End file.
